Cupcake love
by mirdaishan
Summary: Just a cute little story about Greg, Morgan and... well, cupcakes! Not gonna tell you any more, just read and enjoy! :)


**I've been doing a lot of baking lately, as have other people at the gym I go to (yeah, we bake to eat at the gym, I know it makes no sense, ha, ha!), which kinda inspired me to write this story. It's nothing big, it's just meant to be cute! ;) Hope you guys will like it!**

"Good work," Russell told Greg after he had given him the report. "Now what was it that everyone nicknamed this case?"

"The cupcake case," Greg said with a grin. Russell nodded with a smile on his face. "Oh, yeah… Well, I guess Hodges will be especially glad that you closed it, I believe he ate every sample that wasn't poisoned!"

A few days ago, Greg got assigned to a bit of a weird case: 26-year-old cupcake store owner Miranda had called the police after several of her customers had complained about feeling sick after eating her cupcakes. Greg had soon discovered someone had poisoned the cupcakes and had taken every cake from her store to Hodges, so he could test which ones were poisoned and which ones were okay to eat. Of course he had immediately eaten every cupcake that wasn't poisoned.

"We can't save them and it's a waste to just throw them away!" he had said.

After all the cupcakes had been tested, Greg had discovered a pattern, which had led him to the poisoner: Miranda's jealous ex-boyfriend. He had been the co-owner of the store, but after they had broken up, she had kicked him out as all he had been doing was selling the cakes he had baked and badmouthing the ones she had done. When she got a new boyfriend and even got engaged, he had become so angry he wanted to close her store for good as he knew it was her life. Unfortunately for him, he hadn't counted on Greg.

"Good work," Russell repeated to Greg. He looked at the clock. "You know what, just go home, alright? I know shift doesn't end for another half hour, but I'm not gonna assign you to anything new now anyway. Maybe you can use the extra half hour to work out at the gym… Take Hodges with you!"

"Thanks, Russell," Greg grinned. He left the office and started for the locker room. On his way there, he ran into Morgan, who wanted to know if he had caught the cupcake poisoner.

"Good," she said after he had told her he had. "Hodges just said he's never gonna eat another cupcake in his life! Shame I didn't hear about this case until today, I would have loved to help him eat some of the non-poisoned cakes! He said they were really good."

"Yeah, all of the customers I spoke to said they all really loved her cakes as well," Greg nodded. "Maybe I'll go back to the store and buy a few for myself, I'd like to try them too, actually. Want me to get you some as well?"

"Yeah, definitely!" she said with almost hungry eyes. "Doesn't matter which flavor, but anything with chocolate would be great!"

"You got it!" he smiled. After thanking him, she walked away. He couldn't help but sigh for a moment. Would they ever become more than just friends?

After he had gotten all his things from his locker, he drove to Miranda's cupcake store. It was a cute little store with the shop windows full of the most wonderfully decorated cupcakes. When he walked inside, Miranda greeted him with a happy smile. "Hi, Greg, so nice to see you again! Can I help you with anything?"

"Well, actually I'd like to buy some of your cupcakes for myself," he told her. "I've heard so much about them I thought it was time to try them myself!"

"Sure, except I'm not letting you pay for them," Miranda said. "They're on me, okay? You deserve that after all you've done for me!"

"If that's what you want, I won't argue with you!" Greg smiled. "Although I will pay for the few extra ones I promised to buy for one of my colleagues."

"Colleague, huh? Male or female?" Miranda asked, while she started picking out the cakes for Greg.

"Female," he said.

"Ah, then I'll get some with extra chocolate!" Miranda grinned. Suddenly her grin disappeared. "Or is she one of those weird women who don't like chocolate?"

"No, she likes chocolate," Greg reassured her with a smile. "She really likes chocolate…"

He told her about the chocolate case he and Morgan had worked together shortly after she had joined their team. While he was talking, Miranda looked at him with a slightly questioning look. When he had finished his story, she asked him: "This Morgan… is she your girlfriend? It's just the way you talk about her, it's so… full of love!"

"No, she's not my girlfriend," Greg admitted.

"Ah!" Miranda understood. "But you want her to be!"

After hesitating for a moment Greg nodded.

"You know," Miranda started with a mysterious smile, "these decorations on the cupcakes are great for telling people things. When my boyfriend proposed to me, he had hidden the ring in one and written 'Will you marry me?' on top. That's just one thing, of course, you can do a lot of other things as well. Want me to show you?"

* * *

Just as Morgan turned on the water to take a long bath after a few hours of overtime, she heard the doorbell ring. Groaning, she left the bathroom and walked to the front door.

"Greg!" she said surprised after she had opened the door.

"I got your cupcakes!" he told her with a smile.

"Oh… thanks!" she said, taking the box from him. "I figured you were just gonna give them to me at the beginning of the next shift since you never came back to CSI. You left hours ago!"

"I spent some time with Miranda," he confessed.

"Oh?"

"She told me more about decorating cupcakes," he explained. "She even let me try a few for myself. I put them in the box for you in case you'd like to see them…"

"Yeah, sure. Come on in!" She stepped aside to let him in. With the box in her hands, she walked over to the kitchen, where she opened it. Inside she saw a few chocolate covered cupcakes, but also three little boxes, numbered 1, 2, 3. With her eyebrows raised, she looked at Greg.

"Just open them," he said smilingly. Still surprised, she started opening the box with number 1 on it. Inside was a cupcake covered in white chocolate with a white, round marshmallow on top of it. When she looked closer, she saw the marshmallow was decorated as an eye. Without saying how weird she thought it was - who would decorate a cupcake with an eye? - she opened the box with number 2 on it. As soon as she saw the red cupcake with a big heart on top of it, the eye started to make sense. The big letter U on top of cupcake number 3 came as no surprise.

"Oh, Greg!" she sighed. She knew exactly what he was saying with the cupcakes: I love you.

"Wait!" she suddenly said. She rushed over to the refrigerator, got out a can of whipped cream and rushed back to the box. Carefully, she took out one of the non-decorated cupcakes and made a perfect 2 on one of them with the whipped cream. Then she put it next to the other three cupcakes and pointed them in Greg's direction. "Do you like my decorations as well?"

As answer, he pulled her in his arms and kissed her, which she immediately responded to. When they broke apart, she smiled at him. Then she said with a serious tone in her voice: "I'll still want to try those cupcakes, though!"

Smiling as well, he pulled her close for the second time. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a quick kiss.

"Don't worry," she told him. "They can wait a little while longer!"


End file.
